


After Mary

by AnyaElizabeth



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Greeks Bearing Gifts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaElizabeth/pseuds/AnyaElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack offers Tosh comfort after Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Mary

Tosh sat on the Plas for a long time that night, staring down at the splintered fragments of that hideous necklace. She knew she should go home, sort out that report for Jack; it was something to focus on, after all. But this time, she wasn't sure it would be enough. Wasn't sure that she could just immerse herself in work this time, and forget.

"You should be gone by now," said a soft voice, and Jack slid beside her again. "Been watching you on the CCTV. Planning to go home at all tonight?"

"I don't see how I can go home now," she said softly, shivering against the night.

Jack looked at her sideways and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned in gratefully.

"Everything will smell of her. There will be cigarettes in my egg cup. I don't - I don't want to face it all yet."

"I'm so sorry, Tosh," said Jack, and Tosh knew the meaning behind it; he was sorry she'd been hurt, and sorry that he'd been so harsh earlier. She knew he was not sorry he'd killed her.

"I understand," she said, and she did, even if a part of her wanted to rage at him for being so callous. But it was Mary's betrayal that kept her quiet, Mary's lies that grieved her now. God, how had she been so naive?

"It's okay," said Tosh, though it wasn't yet.

"You don't have to face it straight away." said Jack, putting a finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his. "You could stay at the hub."

Tosh looked at him, shocked. Was he -

"What are you offering, Jack?" she said warily. Jack smiled.

"A hug, a cup of tea and a bed for the night. To _sleep_ in. I'd like to think that I'm not _that _insensitive."

"Of course," said Tosh, sighing against him. He'd not meant anything by it. He'd flirt with Gwen, and Ianto, but not with her; she wasn't gorgeous enough, wasn't exciting enough. "Sorry, Jack."

"Believe me, I'm the sorry one," he said, winking. Tosh smiled sadly.

"I should go," she said.

"Only if you're ready," said Jack. Tosh rose, not looking at him.

"I am," she lied, and cast a quick look up at Jack. Jack looked at her, obviously unconvinced.

Tosh tried to hold his gaze, to not shift away. Jack's expression softened to affection, and he threaded a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he said, fingers lingering on her cheek. Tosh wanted to lean into them, wanted to bury herself in Jack and cry, but she could not bring herself to do either. She was worried that if she did, the floodgates would open and her exterior would crack.

Jack cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, and Tosh wanted to laugh at what this man thought was an appropriate comforting gesture. His lips were soft and gentle, the kiss warm and slow, and Tosh allowed herself to be gathered up gently in his arms.

"I really should go," she said regretfully, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You really should stay here," said Jack, holding on to her a little tighter. "You don't have to be alone tonight. Come into the warm."

Tosh knew he could be offering sex as easily as he could be offering a comforting shoulder; she had the feeling he had trouble seeing the distinction. Still, he'd respect her boundaries. Tosh sometimes wished her boundaries were more like his, with so much sensuousness and so little inhibition. He was so unlike her.

"Alright," she agreed, and didn't know quite what she was hoping for.

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist, drew her close, and lead her back to the hub.


End file.
